


一时兴起的武侠短篇

by CleverBean



Category: WuXia - Fandom, 武侠 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverBean/pseuds/CleverBean
Summary: 基本取自本人看过的武侠小说/电影，还望各位看官放低期望。
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

少爷已经十年没笑过了。

一开始府里没怎么当回事，少爷当年二十出头，正好也是会因为大事小事闹情绪的时候。

但久了，半个月了，一个月了，少爷仍旧是一脸严肃的面容。

府里开始给他开导，给他找郎中，但所有的郎中在一通检查之后都表示没法医治。

“少爷这是心病，心病无药医。”

老爷就在想是不是看上了城里的哪个丫头，可每次旁敲侧击都问不出什么。

久了，也就没人问了。

而少爷呢，每日除了日常的生活起居，读书识字之外，就是练剑：院子里的假人三天就得换新。

府里也没人拦着，毕竟这是少爷为数不多的娱乐，只有练剑时，他的眼里才能闪出一定的神采。

少爷也不是就这么过的。每练十天，他都会提上他的剑，和一壶酒，出门。

起初老爷以为他是想就这么闯荡江湖，之所以每天闷闷不乐就是如此，可少爷每次出门，不出三个时辰就又进了家门。

后来才知道，少爷是去找刘铁匠切磋。

刘铁匠，不只是个铁匠，同时还是江湖上小有名气的高手。

据传言所说：他游历江湖，不断挑战各路江湖高手，边战斗边不断改进自己手中的长剑。

这是一位极富个性的人，他每次与其他人对决之时，虽然只论胜负不决生死，但决斗前必会立下赌约。

若他战胜对手，会从对方那里取走一样极为宝贵的物品，有时是金银珠宝、有时是武学秘籍、有时或许是一段不为人知的秘辛往事；

若他负于对手，则会根据对手的需求，打造一柄趁手的兵刃赠与对方。

也许是拥有一件趁手兵刃的诱惑实在太大，所以少爷才不断练剑又不断去挑战？——府里的人这么猜测。

总之，少爷每练十天，就会提上府里的一壶好酒去找他切磋，每次回来，壶就没了。

也有人说他见到过少爷决斗输了之后和刘铁匠一同痛饮。

刘铁匠爱咂吧嘴，爱切磋决斗，还爱喝少爷带的酒。他只喝一口，就能说出这酒酿了多少年，在哪里产的。他最爱喝鲁镇的冰酒，少爷黑着脸说这酒太贵，下次肯定不给他带。

后来，刘铁匠离开了镇子继续游历去了，也有人说他是退隐江湖了。

再后来，少爷每十天仍旧出门一趟，据看到的人说：他在城外的湖畔，对着自己水中的倒影练剑。


	2. Chapter 2

少爷就这样每天在家练剑，十天去一次湖畔。

慢慢慢慢地，他的武功自然是越来越好。

几年之后，朝廷在京城召开武状元比武大会，少爷提着自己的剑，一壶酒，一些盘缠，就上路了。

回来的时候，顶着“武状元”的名头，前有人迎后有人跟地返了乡。

但也只是简单告个别，收拾收拾行李，自己一个人搬去京城了。老爷自知留不住，也只能看着他的背影，随着人流渐行渐远。

不多久，一条消息轰动京城：武状元大人死在了怡红院。

武状元去怡红院本就是大新闻，武状元死在了怡红院更是轰动京城。

朝廷震怒，马上命令刑部彻查，接着就是走流程般的：满城贴公告、查封怡红院、抓捕嫌疑人、慰问家里人。

唯一一点不走流程的：武状元的葬礼相当低调。

但半个月过去了，案情的调查一点头绪都没有，都快把哪怕只是和武状元有过一面之缘的，哪怕只要是路过怡红院的人都问遍了，仍旧是毫无进展。

这时，有人想到了到处游历的刘铁匠。

可这么多年过去了，且刘铁匠本就是江湖人物，上哪找呢？

那人决定去鲁镇碰碰运气：据说刘铁匠最爱喝鲁镇的冰酒。

又是半个月，武状元的怡红院之旅只成了街头巷尾的笑谈轶事，而朝廷被另一件更重要的事牵扯了注意力：

有人告御状：鲁镇，一夜之间，被屠镇了。


	3. Chapter 3

鲁镇，因为其地理位置原因，盛产好酒，远近闻名。

再加上其只是座规模不大的小镇子，也不会对其他酿酒名镇构成直接竞争。

这么一座小镇子，一夜之间就从地图上消失，只有可能是一帮匪人所为。

据全镇唯一一位活下来的妓女所说：那天晚上，是一帮马匪，趁着夜色入镇，而后大火封住镇子的出口，在村子里见人就杀，不论老少，而她，是在受不了马匪人的奸污晕过去后被认为死了才逃过一劫。

朝廷也是对马匪头疼不已。马匪，没人知道他们的具体规模，只知道他们每次出动都是在四五十人左右，人数不多，机动性强，完全不好捉摸。到处洗劫小村庄小镇子，被他们抹削掉的村镇不计其数。

朝廷这次决定认真起来了，马上调配鲁镇附近军队，出动五百骑兵，保卫附近村镇的安全。

不过哪怕是军令，传递也需要时间，等五百骑兵接到命令准备出动时，鲁镇距离被屠已经过去一个月有余了。

让我们把时间回拨到鲁镇被屠后的第三天。

在鲁镇被屠后的第三天，一位年轻人带着他的剑和酒壶到达鲁镇，他是来专程品尝鲁镇的冰酒的。

而他看到的，是一座死镇。

不多想，马上前往距鲁镇仅十里地的赵家村。

赵家村此时人心惶惶，有不少人家正收拾东西准备搬到别处去住。

年轻人在问清楚鲁镇的状况又在这打点好之后，给自己换了身很厚的粗麻衣，磨好剑，带着几个馍头和一壶水，坐在村口等那帮马匪。

只等了两天，就看到了远方的扬尘——马匪又来了。

马匪当然看得到村口坐着个人，但他们无意停歇，继续策马，在距离足够近的时候，年轻人开始朝着马匪飞奔，而后跪地滑行，躲过马匪的马刀和铁蹄，剑剑刺向马腹。

人仰马翻。

年轻人马上回身跃起冲入人堆，一片刀光剑影，马匪又倒了几个。

不过很快，马匪众又控制住了局面，将年轻人团团围住。

年轻人丝毫不惧，一时间，赵家村村口的牌匾映出阵阵的刀剑反光。

忽然，年轻人只觉得颈部一凉。

下一刻，他看到了从自己咽喉处绽放的血花。

赵家村也被屠了。


	4. Chapter 4

一位初出茅庐的小伙子，带着村口铁匠打的朴刀，背着不大的行囊，抵达了鲁镇。

早就听说鲁镇特产的冰酒远近闻名，抵达之后却只看到一片死寂，无奈继续前行，赵家村也是一片惨状。

初入江湖便见如此变故，小伙子心里按捺不住，险些崩溃嚎啕大哭。

不过，他很快冷静了下来，他发现在马匪的尸堆中有一个扎眼的存在，走近一看：是一个比他年龄稍大的年轻人。

再仔细察看他的尸身：粗麻衣足够厚，身上没有别的伤口——是划过颈部的刀锋一击致命。

再仔细看看伤口：左手持刀之人所致。

小伙子心里有些底了。

再往前走就是李家坡了，小伙子进了村，村里只剩下老弱病残，剩下的大部分人为了逃离马匪都走了。

找了间空房子，里面还有些水粮，小伙子稍作安顿后，跟上一位年轻人一样：坐在村口等马匪。

村里的人已经不抱希望了：赵家村的命运大抵也会降临到他们身上。

这位小伙子运气比之前的年轻人好：他只等了一个时辰，马匪就又来了。

大抵是因为赵家村一战对他们损失不大，同时李家坡也已经接近空村，所以他们也只是稍作整顿后便掉头杀将回来。

不过这回，马匪们看到村口坐着个人，隔得远远的就下马，选择跑步接近。

大约是马比人金贵吧——小伙子这么想。

同时，在飞奔而来的马匪群中，小伙子隐约看到了那位“左臂刀”。

他放空了大脑，拔刀，朝着马匪奔去。

刀光剑影。

两刻钟后，尸堆中只剩一个人站着。是那位小伙子。

为了确保马匪众没有只是负伤装死而后通风报信杀回马枪的，他的朴刀砺过了地上每个人的脖子，又将“左臂刀”的左臂剁下。

拖着疲惫的身躯回村，村里人为他杀了头猪，冲了个澡，换了身衣。

同时，村里人把马匪的尸首拖到村外的山坡焚烧，为赵家村的无名英雄厚葬设坟。

马匪的尸臭在山坡上飘了三天。

三天之后，小伙子打点完毕，全身上下除了那把朴刀之外全是新的。

他决定去找找传说中的刘铁匠。

\--------------------------------------

几年之后，江湖中流传起了“朴刀客”的传说。


	5. Chapter 5

所谓江湖，爱恨情仇而已。

我们的“朴刀客”初入江湖，自然是要在红尘中走一遭的。

这是他步入江湖的第三年，彼时的他仍只是个无名小卒。

不过毕竟走了三年江湖，该见的也都见过了，该经历的大多也经历了。

他有点倦了，觉得江湖就是打打杀杀，今天我见义勇为杀了个恶棍，明天就会有新的恶棍来寻仇。

门派也是如此：各个门派之间有交好的，也有互仇的，哪怕是少林这种佛门之地。

他打算找个地方清净几个月。

找了座并不出名的大川，在一座并不起眼的村落，暂时定居，每日和当地农民一样，日出而作、日落而息。

当然少不了的还有每日的锻炼：可别清净一阵子真成了农民。

于是日子就这么过着，他发现相比江湖的整日风尘仆仆，这种日子倒也乐得清闲。他开始觉得要不还是别走什么江湖了，就这么当个农民，以后老婆孩子热炕头的也不错。

就这么过了一个月。某日，他正打算开始练武，忽然发现脚下踩着封信。

打开来看，面红耳赤：是封情书，信纸上还带着淡淡的香气。

只是觉得怪：自己混江湖也就三年，虽说不是没有尝过女人的滋味，但自己隐居于此的消息并未往外说，这封信又是如何准确寄到这的？

心中马上警觉：这必然是陷阱。把信扔了，继续练武。

过了四五天，又一封信寄到。

一样的信纸，一样的香气，不一样的只是这一次的内容更加……

小伙子并未读完就把信撕了。

几天之后，第三封。

这次拆都没拆，直接烧了。

往后这种“骚扰信件”又持续了两个月，每一次闻到信纸的香气，他就烧信。

在最后一封信烧了之后又过了十天，没有新的信过来。

小伙子一开始也没意识到这一点，每天该怎么过还怎么过，只是十天之后，脑子里忽然蹦出句：

“已经十天了啊……”

他意识到自己心里似乎在期待些什么。

他不想承认。

不过从这天之后，小伙子的生活就被打乱了：他没心思练武，没心思种菜，做什么事都提不起劲。

他不得不承认。

就这么煎熬地又过了十天，终于来了新的信，同样的信纸，同样的香气。

信件的内容只有一句话，是个地址。

小伙子很清楚这是个陷阱，但他早已按捺不住，带上盘缠干粮，还有自己的朴刀，跟村里借了匹快马，火速赶往信上的地址。

马累死在半途，无奈弃马，轻功赶路，本就不新的粗衣更是染上一层风尘。

终于赶到，小伙子想了一想，找了间客栈，稍作打点，打算先休息一晚。

后半夜，房间里进了人。

小伙子虽说赶了几天路早已身心俱疲，但三年的江湖经验马上让他清醒，在黑暗中眼睛早已睁开：朴刀就在床边，只要他想，随时都能抽刀跳起。

他决定守株待兔，神经绷到了极点。

房间里的脚步轻微，甚至没有踏响陈旧的木地板，似是女流，仅几步就走到了床边。

小伙子心中一惊，立马从床上弹起，抽刀，反手，挥动。

感觉到刀子抵住了来者的脖颈，停住。

“敢问来者何人？”

“寄信之人。”

“我与你有何冤仇？”

“不知你还记不记得当年祸害一方的马匪？”

“马匪残党？”

“不，我父亲是马匪之人。”

轻风拂走了浮云，月光洒进了房间。

“你父亲杀人劫掠，我为民除害，又有何错？”

“因为他是我父亲。”

月光中，小伙子看到了一双泪眼。

但他没有选择。

挥刀。

只听“咚”的一声，房间里只剩下一具并不完整的尸体。

小伙子再也没回村子。


End file.
